


Back to the Beginning

by lunaesomnium



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Gen, Overprotective Yukio, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaesomnium/pseuds/lunaesomnium
Summary: At twenty-five, Rin is close to achieving his once thought to be childish aspiration to become Paladin, when a simple mission goes awry and he dies. He's given a second chance however when, without explanation, he wakes up three days before his father's death, but this time ... Rin vows to changes everything.





	Back to the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> currently don't have any more for this written despite it being written in like 2015. accept my humblest apologies

_ I was trying to protect you, Rin. _

_ Hey, give it another ten years! _

_ ( I was sure that I could protect you … ) _

_ Blue Exorcist – Episode 20: Mask _

There was a trail of blood leading anyone who cared to look right to their position, but Yukio couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't have it in him to care, especially not when there were more important things to worry about.

Like Rin bleeding out all over his shirt and the ground.

For a moment, there's nothing but Rin's loud pained breathing and the sound of cicadas and grasshoppers to fill the silence, and then – inexplicably – Rin starts laughing. Yukio presses his hands harder against the area around Rin's wound, hoping to somewhat stem both the bleeding and Rin's obnoxious, hysterical, albeit  _ quiet _ , laughter, but aside from a wince, Rin continues.

" ... it's kinda hilarious, if you think about it. I can't believe an  _ ent _ is the thing that kills me ... it's so pathetic I can't help but laugh!" And he begins laughing again, only to be cut off by the sound of his own hacking, wet coughs.

It truly  _ was _ ironic that a mission that would have originally been assigned to fresh ExWires is the mission that succeeded in what seemed to be the impossible - killing the son of Satan. What's even more ironic is that Rin and Yukio never would've even been assigned the mission if Rin hadn't tried to dye Angel's hair grey and the mission itself was only supposed to take about ten minutes, especially for such seasoned exorcists such as the Okumura brothers.

Things had gone awry when the two brothers had realized that not only was there was more than one ent, but a veritable army of them ... and they'd gotten powerful enough to posses the trees completely in the forest Rin and Yukio had been sent to, becoming powerful, large, hulking things that caused small tremors in the earth when they moved. Powerful as they were, they still were no match for the two brothers, and the fell under Rin's sword and Yukio's gun.

But the fact remained that there were too many of them. It took only a swing of Rin's sword or a well-aimed shot to bring one of them down, but when one fell, two more took its place.

Things went from bad to worse when an ent got a lucky shot on Rin and punctured his shoulder with a sharp, long branch growing out of it's forehead (or what Rin assumed to be his forehead) and although the ent fell moments later from a clean cut of his sword, the injury didn't close up immediately and heal as it normally did.

"Yukio!" Rin had said, blue flames ablaze all over his body - cutting down ents left and right effortlessly. "These things - "

"Ents." Yukio had corrected.

" _ Ents _ are doing something to my healing. One of 'em hit me and the wound isn't closing up. So, don't let them hit you!"

"Shouldn't I be telling  _ you _ that, Nii-san?" Yukio had quipped back smartly and that had been the end of that, as both brothers went back to killing the ents, although Yukio covered Rin's back with a viciousness that hadn't been present before Rin had gotten hurt.

It had taken nearly an hour to kill all of the ents, and just when Rin had thought he'd sliced and diced the  _ very _ last one, another had appeared out of the shadows, small and very, very fast and made it's way right towards Yukio – who had his back turned, and at the speed the ent was going, it'd be impossible for him to move in time.

It happened in the span of a few milliseconds - Rin running and throwing himself in front of his younger brother, just as the ent was about to reach Yukio's unprotected back, it's branch-like arms extended and ready to attack.

The ent's arms pierced Rin's chest with a wet and sickly squelch, emerging out of his back, spindly wooden fingers just barely able to reach Yukio. Rin had cut the ent's arms off with a weak upward thrust, dropping to his knees without the aid of the ent to keep him on his feet. The small ent's life was ended swiftly when Yukio had turned, seen Rin injured, and emptied the last of his clip between the ent's beady, black eyes.

"You're not going to die," Yukio says firmly, bringing Rin back to the present. "I won't let you."

"Yeah? ... I don't think it's up to you. There  _ are _ some things in life you can't control, Yukio." Curiously, Rin raises a shaking hand to probe none-too-gently at the arm still stuck in his chest, wincing when the action makes the ever-present pain flare up worse.

Yukio smacks Rin's bloodied hand away with one of his own before going back to press around the wound, making a frustrated noise in the back of his throat when Rin's hand stubbornly settles on top of Yukio's, gripping his fingers tightly and trying to help stem the bleeding. "Don't touch that. We don't know exactly what the ent was able to hit and we can't take it out because you'll just  _ bleed _ more ...  _ dammit,  _ I called for back-up fifteen minutes ago, where  _ are _ they -"

"Did you call Shura? Th'nk she said something about a spa day - " With a pained wheeze, Rin reclines fully on the ground, unable to keep craning his neck up to look at his brother properly, as the pain was becoming too much. It was only due to his demonic heritage and accelerated healing that he had held onto life for so long, but it didn't look as if just those two things were going to be able to get him out alive this time.

"Stop talking, you need to save your strength." Yukio snaps tiredly at his older brother, with no heat or malice. Despite his words, concern very plainly was able to be seen in his eyes, the way he hadn't stopped trying to stem the bleeding.

For a few moments, Rin obliges Yukio and stays silent, mulling over his next few words, trying not to breathe too deeply lest he jostle the ents arm sticking out of his chest.

"Hey ... Yukio ... do you think the old man is still mad at me for what I said to him before he died?"

"Nii-san ... I - " Yukio's voice is a bit wobbly, but he continues valiantly after a calming breath, voice steadier than before. "I don't think our father was ever mad at you - "

"Okay ... " Rin whispers softly, his grip on Yukio's hand going slack. "I guess I can face him now ... "

"Wait - no,  _ no _ , stay with me - back-up should be here soon - "

Yukio waits for some sort of reply, a snort, a laugh, Rin chortling and telling him this whole thing was a joke, but it never happens.

"Nii-san?" Yukio tries again, fingers reaching for the pulse on Rin's neck and finding no heartbeat. Rin wasn't breathing either, and the warmth of his body was fading fast, possibly because of his demonic heritage, possibly because of some other unforeseen reason.

" _ Nii-san! _ "

There's nothing to answer Yukio, just the buzzing of cicadas, the chirping of grasshoppers, and the sound of his own labored breathing as the reality of the situation hits him like a punch to the throat.

Rin was dead.

His brother was  _ dead _ and no amount of luck would save him this time.

Rin was dead.

And Yukio had lost the only family he'd had left.

_( I'm sorry I couldn't protect you ... )_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! i ramble about fics a lot :3
> 
> tumblr: lunae-somnium


End file.
